When Can i See You Again?
by Bella Watson-Holmes
Summary: Johns having a wet dream and who just happens to be in his dream..Khan (Khan Noonien Singh/John Watson, Johnlock)


John was walking around in a space ship looking around confused, he heard noise from a room and went to investigate cautiously. He study the features of the ship taking it all in, he seen it before but couldn't think from where at the moment. He got closer and closer to the room, when he reached the door where the noise was coming from he took a deep breath and opened the door.

The person in the room turned around and looked at John, the blond stared at him, taking in his details. The man was tall, oh so very tall and quite pale. His cheekbones were high, his face fierce, his eyes bright and hard, his hair pulled back from his face in a way that made him look predatory. His lean, muscular body was wrapped in a skin-tight shirt and tight black combat pants. His combat boots added a few inches to his already impressive height.

The blond couldn't believe how much the man looked like Sherlock; he dressed way different then the consulting detective that was for sure but the man certainly looked like Sherlock in every other way. John realized where he was- on the enterprise so he had to be dreaming- before the blond realized it the man had stepped closer. He felt like the man was studying him, but John was a little embarrassed when he realized he was starting to get an erection.

"What?"

The blond was startled, the voice made him become even harder, "Sorry, you look like someone I know."

The man nodded and got into John's personal space, at this point the blond felt his erection throbbing. When he locked eyes with Khan he didn't realize it but he was slowly being backed into the wall, he only figured it when his back hit the wall making him groan in discomfort. He momentarily forgot about the man standing in front of him until his face was mere inches from his face as their eyes locked.

Everything John was thinking of cleared from his mind as the other leaned in to kiss him, he closed his eyes and tilted his head wrapping one arm around the others neck and John's arm held lightly onto Khan's arm. John was pulled closer and his erection throbbed against Khan's thigh; John pulled away from the kiss to get his breath back.

He moaned as Khan kissed him again and exposed his neck slowly placing kisses on it, he moved his body close enough to the other to feel Khan's hard member. He moved his hands to the taller man's pants and started to undo them, he moved his hand as best he could in the others tight pants. Khan moaned into the kiss; he tangled one hand in the others blond locks, moving against John making him groan. The brunette lifted the other holding on tight to him and moving him to the bed, once John was sitting on the bed, Khan leaned in and whispered.

"Take your clothes off."

John's hard member twitched when he heard him speak, the blond sat and fumbled to remove his button up shirt and, after pulling it off, undid his trousers nervously, he took them off but not before removing his shoes and socks. He was pushed back down on the bed, he watched the man undress, he felt his heart skip a beat and erection throb even more.

"I see you're aroused." Khan said as he started to get back on the bed.

He laid beside him and leaned in, kissing the blond doctor and pinning his wrists above his head, the blond squirmed until the taller of the two moved one hand down to John's throbbing erection and pumped it slowly at first. He pick the speed up, making the blond moan moving his hips to the motion, John was leaking pre-cum already when Khan flipped the blond over on his stomach. He got over the doctor pulling his arse up towards him, the dark haired man had lubed his hard member with John's pre-cum.

Khan slide a finger inside John's arse making him groan, when the other moved his finger inside the blond he grinned as he heard the moans of pleasure. The taller man took his free hand and played with John's hard member which made the blond move against Khan's finger, John wanted the other inside him now.

"Oh god." John moaned.

"You ready, captain?" Khan asked removing his finger.

"Yes."

Khan lube up his hard member some more and placed it at John's entrance, he grabbed the others hips roughly, the blond groaned as he felt the others hard member slide into him. He adjusted to the others size before Khan started to thrust inside him, John held back a loud groan as the other pounded into him harder and harder. He was forced down on his stomach with Khan laying on top him still thrusting inside his arse, John's neck was exposed and he whimpered when the other placed a few soft kisses on his neck. John grabbed onto the sheets and screamed when Khan bit down on his neck, making him release at the same time.

oOo

John awoke to Sherlock shaking him, he looked in to the glasz eyes of his partner. He rubbed his eyes before sitting up.

"Sherlock."

"We have a case." Sherlock said.

"You woke me up from a good dream to go on a case at," John checked the clock, "…six am?"

"Yes, I did. By the way, who's Khan?"

John cheeks turned red. "Just go to the case, text me if it isn't a boring one."

"Who _is_ Khan?" The consulting detective asked again.

"I will show you later." John told him. Sherlock cocked a brow and let it go for now, he started to leave but before he did he gave John a kiss. The blond just smiled and then checked his pants, he ejaculated in his sleep. He was watching too much Star Trek now that Khan was in his wet dreams. He got up to take a shower since he was up anyways, Khan looked too much like Sherlock sometimes he wanted to call Sherlock 'Khan' but of course he wouldn't do that, but it sure was tempting.

* * *

**This is what happens when you see a drawing of John with Khan and Sherlock, so i just had to write it out without Sherlock in the dream but i couldn't find a crossover for Star Trek: Into Darkness. Of course this a one-shot...i hope.**


End file.
